La oveja y el lobo
by AsH HewLett
Summary: En los cuentos la oveja siempre es devorada por el lobo. Pero nunca existió una oveja tan tenas como para domar al lobo. Bueno…Hasta ahora. [SplendidxLammy] (One-Shot)


_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends, son plena propiedad de MondoMedia. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para plena diversión literaria.**_

 _ **Bueno, salio uno de Splendid x Lammy. Estos dos son mi pareja que jamas sera posible! TTATT. Pasen un divertido Halloween! ;)**_

* * *

La oveja y el lobo.

* * *

En su pueblo, era imposible, casi mal visto que una muchacha de su estilo anduviera sola por esas altas horas de la noche sin la protección de un hombre. En verdad, eso a ella le parecía una verdadera tontería.

Sin embargo, habían ciertos rumores últimamente que no dejaban de inquietarla. Últimamente, se habían encontrado una gran parte de ganado y rebaños, destrozados en los campos cercanos, e inclusive su tutor, , había sido víctimas de esa atrocidad que merodeaba por los alrededores.

Su cultura, tenía muchos entes mitológicos que se creaban a raíz de las leyendas que eras contada de generación en generación, tratando de generar miedo y proteger a las generaciones futuras. Pero había algunas que eran rotundamente descartadas, como el hecho de los vampiros.

Esas criaturas de la noche que succionaban la sangre a las personas, esta vez eran inocentes del destrozo de los animales. Por simple razones, los vampiros succionaban la sangre de personas no de animales, y no descuartizaban a su comida como esos casos se habían presentado.

Los hombres lobos, en cambio eran una de las más acertadas últimamente por los hombres de su comarca. Según lo que señalaban las más ancianas de su pueblo, un humano podía convertirse en un hombre lobo cuando se cumplían ciertas cosas peculiares. Ya sea beber del mismo lago donde un hombre lobo lo había hecho, cubrirse con la piel de un lobo, dormir desnudo a la luz de la luna llena, usar una prenda hecha de piel de lobo, nacer después de mellizos o gemelos siendo hijo varón, ser mordido por uno (lo más común que sucedía cuando ese animal estaba por los alrededores). Y la que hacía que sus pálidas mejillas se colorearan en un tierno coloreo, tener relaciones con uno.

Ella no creía en ninguna de esas cosas. Prefería creer que algún animal peligroso de las montañas había descendido cerca del pueblo por hambre, que creer en esa ridiculez de hombres lobos y vampiros.

Escuchando sus tacones golpear contra las sucias baldosas de la plaza principal, se abrazo a sí misma. Ese pequeño saco de lana sobre sus hombros, no ayudaba mucho a soportar el frio otoñal, soltando un suspiro y viendo como su aliento de congelaba en el aire fresco, camino con lentitud.

La canasta en sus brazos, liberaba un aroma delicioso de condimentos y comida. El pan recién horneado todavía parecía conservar su cálida temperatura del horno, por lo que debía apurarse. Si bien, , había insistido en acompañarla a la casa de su amiga, no deseaba sacarlo de su trabajo. Él estaba demasiado preocupado por sus ganancias perdidas como para preocuparse por ella.

Se detuvo en seco frente a la fuente de agua, alguien más estaba con ella en ese lugar. Quizás era su sexto sentido, pero ella sintió como un escalofrió involuntario recorría su columna dorsal dándole a notar que no solamente el viento y la luz de su farola de gasoil la acompañaban esa noche.

Corriendo su rostro a un lado, observo las casas en penumbras. Todos dormían a esas horas, o en su defecto estaban muy aterrorizados por los rumores como para salir a esa hora de la noche. Ella observo de reojo el reloj inmenso que descansaba sobre el ayuntamiento: diez y veinte de la noche. Demasiado tarde como para que alguien merodee por esas calles desoladas.

Frunciendo su ceño, observo hacia un callejón a un lado, oscuro. Estética en su lugar, reafirmo su agarre sobre la canasta, tragando un poco de saliva que comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta.

—¿Quién está ahí?— Podía sentirlo, un par de ojo la observaban ocultos en la oscuridad provenientes de ese lugar.

—Una ovejita como tú no debe andar tan de noche…¿No crees?—Era una voz ronca, densa, pesada. Que con ese tono de voz burlesco, lo único que hacía era incomodarla un poco.

Nadie además de y sus amigos, le decían ese apodo tan cariñoso con respecto a su aspecto. La alvina, frunció su ceño, altanera al no reconocer esa voz.

—Yo no soy ninguna ovejita—Refunfuño molesta, replantándose la idea de sacar esa pequeña navaja oculta en su bota que su tutor insistían en que siempre lleve consigo.

—Lo eres…Con ese cabello blanco cubierto de bucles, y esa mirada inocente…—Esa voz ya comenzaba a molestarla. Era burlesca y con un tono divertido que ocasionaba que ella arrugara un poco su nariz molesta.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es esto?—Se pregunto esa voz masculina, antes de revelar dos ojos azules que parecían quemar cada célula de su cuerpo. —¿La oveja se quiere revelar al lobo?— Aquello ocasiono que ella frunciera su ceño aun más.

La luz de la luna ocasiono que esa figura impotente fuera revelada a ella por fin, robándole el aliento y ocasionando que la cuenca de sus ojos se abriera en su plenitud. Frente a su mirada, se encontraba un sujeto de ropa rasgada que le enseñaba unos conillos caninos aterrorizantes.

Sus fracciones eran feroces, e intimidantes debía aceptarlo. Una hilera de dientes inmaculados, se mostraban hacia ella en una sonrisa burlesca que simulaba a la de un animal gruñendo. Orejas alargadas en un aspecto que para ella les resultaron tan llamativas, como peligrosas.

Aunque su rostro era apuesto a su estilo y sus ojos parecían dos gemas inmensas de rubí, no podía dejar de verlo como peligroso. Dio un lento paso hacia atrás al verlo caminar tranquilamente hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no gritas?— pregunto de pronto, observándolo curioso. Lammy no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ladeada ante ello.

—¿Por qué debería?— soltó de regreso, sin perder esa postura altanera. Aunque su mente formulaba miles de movimientos con los cuales escaparse de ese sujeto.

Y la primera se encontraba descansando en su pierna, dispuesta a ser enterrada en la garganta de esa criatura.

—¿No me tienes miedo?— Su aliento olía a sangre y para ella esa sangre seca en sus brazos y su maltratada ropa, resaltaba mucho más que esos peligrosos dientes cerca de su cara.

—Los aldeanos te han sobrevalorado…—Escupió, sintiendo como su trasero golpeaba contra el cemento de la fuente. ¡Mierda! Estaba acorralada.

Él pareció molesto, algo en su orgullo se rompió al escucharla decir aquello. Y eso lo demostró al pegar su húmeda nariz sobre su mejilla y olfatearla con una lentitud maliciosa.

—Pues debería tenerme miedo…Yo no soy uno de ellos, ovejita. Yo puedo hacerte gritar y perderte en el infierno en todos los sentidos de la palabra, cariño— Ronroneo contra su rostro, ocasionando que ella frunciera el ceño. Molesta, nadie le hablaba de esa manera a ella.

Miles de sujetos habían intentado acortejarla, por ser protegida de uno de los hombres más ricos de esa comarca, y ella no permitía que ningún hombre la viera como un pedazo de carne. Le importaba poco que estos fueran seres sobre naturales o simples sujetos comunes y corrientes. No permitirá una falta de respeto de ese estilo.

De un rápido movimiento, la delicada navaja de plata fue a parar a su mano ocasionando que ella de un movimiento casi militar, cortara un poco su musculoso brazo. El corte comenzó a sangrar, cayendo desde su bíceps hasta su ante brazo.

Adolorido, lo vio correrse varios pasos hacia atrás gruñendo molesto ante el ataque. Parándose firmemente, colgando la canasta entre sus brazos, lo observo por un momento antes verlo pararse sobre su altura notoria. Estaba molesto.

Debía agradecer sus finos reflejos, por permitirle verlo lanzar hacia él y darle la posibilidad de correrse a un lado para verlo estrellar con rudeza su rostro sobre el firme cemento decorativo. Lo escucho soltar una maldición entre dientes, con su hocico aun pegado a la estructura agrietada.

De un movimiento delicado, ella cerró sus ojos, alzando su vestido atentamente para alzar una de sus piernas y empujar ese trasero hacia el agua helada de esa fuente. Viéndolo alzarse asustado, antes de removerse el agua como un perro mojado, ella le dio la espalda de manera indiferente.

—Te ayudara a quitarte las pulgas— le dijo sublimemente, comenzando su caminata nuevamente. Petunia, debe estar hirviendo de fiebre y con hambre, Lammy no estaba como para ponerse a jugar con sujetos con fetiches de animales.

—¡Espera!¡Tú!¡Pequeña tirana!— Notaba el temblor en su voz ante el frio. Ordeno a sus pies a detenerse.

Girando sobre sus talones, lo vio salir de la fuente mediante un tropezón que la hizo reír. Era un sujeto muy torpe como para tener ese aspecto tan intimidante. Viéndolo estremecerse un poco ante la fría agua que corría por su cuerpo, estuvo tentada a seguir con su camino y dejarlo allí con su problema.

Pero algo dentro de ella, la hizo volver a su lado, para depositar la canasta sobre la fuente y remover su interior frente su mirada curiosa de niño. Sacando un recipiente tibio, lo deposito con cuidado a un lado antes de cortar un pedazo de pan, dejándolo descansar sobre un pulcro pañuelo.

A Petunia no le importaría comer solo la mitad de lo que ella le llevaba, después de todo esa mujer mantenía su apetito al ras de su dieta. Además, podría hacer más para ella mañana.

—¿Qué es eso?— olisqueo curioso, pareciendo más un niño o un animal indefenso que un hombre de un metro ochenta de músculos notorios.

—Comida…Tómala y vete lejos del pueblo al bosque. Flippy está en el pueblo esta noche y se encuentra obsesionado darte caza.

—¿Quién demonios es Flippy?— pregunto desinteresado mordisqueando un pedazo de pan entre sus dientes. Observándola curioso.

—Créeme. No querrás saberlo— Había visto al cazador en el despacho de su tutor antes de salir de su casa. Si había alguien que tanto los integrantes de ese pueblo y su tutor, confiaban para que cace a ese ente destroza ganados, era ese sujeto.

El de mirada dorada no era un hombre normal, tenía una presencia poco común por lo que ella pudo apreciar. Parecía ser que la habitación se reducía estando él presente, y no precisamente de buena manera. Todo en su mirada, parecía mostrar una sola cosa: Misterio. Hasta ella con su forma de ser tan indiferente, pudo hacer poner nerviosa, al verla ingresar al despacho de sin consentimiento.

Observándolo por un momento, sonrió si poderlo evitar frente a esa mirada curiosa de niño. Parecía tan peligroso, como inofensivo a la vez. Al verlo tragar un pedazo de carne con gula y sin ni siquiera molestarse que la salsa callera en la comisura de sus labios, lo logo entender. Frente a ella se presentaba el responsable de que su tutor este con los nervios de punta y que todo el pueblo estuviera temeroso de salir de sus casas. Pero a ella no le interesaba.

—En fin…Ten cuidado que no te atrapen…—Dijo sin más, dispuesta a retirarse de ese lugar. Dejándolo con las palabras atoradas en su garganta entremedio de esa res condimentada.

Desde ese día, Lammy se replantaba millones de veces, el porqué demonios hizo ese gesto tan caritativo. Si no lo hubiese hecho, el problema del ganado perdido seguiría, pero no tendría que soportar todos los días del mes de luna llena a un hambriento sujeto mitad perro que rasguñaba su ventana en busca de comida.

Saliendo de entre sus cobijas, observo con odio infinito a la figura en el suelo de su alcoba que rasgaba un poco la liza madera de su balcón. Con sus pies descalzos camino a grandes zanjadas hacia su ventana observando con el ceño fruncido como esos brazos toscos rodeaban sus piernas mientras esa mejilla se refregaba dichosa contra su piel.

—¡Lammy!¡Por un momento pensé que no estabas!¡Me da tanto gusto verte!— Splendid, como había mencionado que se llamaba, era un sujeto peculiar.

Parecía tener una obsesión con ella. Con decir que no podía dar ni dos pasos sin que él la siguiera como digno perro que sigue a su amo, o que se quedaba toda la noche a los pies de su cama observándola dormir, estaba resumiendo todo. E inclusive una vez cuando despertó a altas horas de la madrugada, lo vio con un vestido suyo entre sus manos amplias, siendo olido por su nariz.

Por supuesto, en esa ocasiono término siendo prácticamente apaleado fuera de su habitación, mediante una ola adornos cercanos que fueron a parar a su cabeza.

Con un libro en su mano, lo sintió descansar su cabeza sobre su regazo. No pudo evitar llevar sus manos a sus cabellos azules para acariciarlos con cuidado. Sintiendo estremecerse hasta caer adormecido bajo su tacto.

Al parecer la oveja había domado al lobo en esta historia.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! C:**_


End file.
